


Conquest of Shadows

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Steve and Matilda [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Orgasm Denial, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months have passed and Steve and Matilda are reunited.  Will the shadows of the baggage they carry with them be their undoing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Smack  
_ _“One.  Thank you Sir.”_

——-

The numbers above her head clicked down.  Bathed in the pale light of the elevator and the green of the numbers Matilda leant back against the wooden interior.  She could have taken the express elevator to the ground floor, but she was determined to prolong this moment as much as she could.

Six months, two weeks and a day.  Not that she was counting.  Six months, two weeks, a day, and four hours to be precise.

Six months of combat training and meditation, to hone her skills and talents.  She had been under the tutelage of Clint Barton at a farm in the middle of god knows where.  He decided he was going to go all ‘Mr Miyagi’ on her, so whilst he spent his days sitting on the porch oiling his bowstring, she would milk cows, chase chickens and paint fences.  Yet now she could at least bend most matter to her will, and had even managed to manipulate her own body.  She was not going to be racing against Mr Stark in the skies just yet, but she could leave the ground for several seconds.

Two weeks since she started her new job in the newly opened Avengers Tower.  After all the effort that she had put in to her training, ‘they’, and she suspected Natasha had something to do with it, had decided that the tower needed a building manager, and it would be just the ticket for her.  It was a stable job, back in civilisation in the middle of New York, and safe.  As long as those blasted aliens did not decide to invade again.

One day since she had received the communication from Miss Potts that the penultimate executive suite was to be occupied.  One day since she stared at the name on the screen and the flight time.  One day since she had realised that she was not going to avoid this moment any longer.  Steve was coming home.

Four hours since she had stared at her bedroom mirror as she brushed her teeth this morning, rehearsing the conversations she would have with him.  She had played with the outright rejection scenario as she had ironed her shirt for the day, the one where he fawned over her and she rejected him scenario had gone through her head as she had blow-dried her hair, the total embarrassment that would occur if the reverse happened was on repeat in her head as she had pulled on her business suit.  She did not allow herself to think through the last possibility.  She could not hold out that hope.

She had two floors left.  She bit the nail on her left thumb.   _What if he did want…?  No, do not think about it Matilda._   One floor.   _But he might.  Shut up you idiot._   Ping.

She spotted him immediately, how could she not.  No one else filled up doorways as he did, except maybe the one other wayward Avenger she had not booked in yet.  He stood with his back to the elevators, looking out of the large plate glass windows that separated the hustle and bustle of the city from the relative tranquillity of the tower.  He wore the same brown jacket she had last seen him wearing and dark jeans, the stupid converse Natasha had him wear had been replaced with sturdy boots.  His hair was longer too and there was a tension in the way he stood.  She realised that she had never seen him relaxed, but here and now he seemed to be carrying an extra weight between those well-defined shoulders.  This wild goose chase of his had worn him down further than she thought possible.  A car horn blared outside and he turned his head to watch an altercation between two drivers.

Matilda took that opportunity to move towards him, she smoothed down her pencil skirt and crossed the lobby slowly.  She needed to keep a cool head about this.  Other than Natasha, no one else knew what had happened between in those 48 hours in that safe house, Sam possibly had his suspicions, and Steve may well have confided in him.  However it had to stay within the four of them if she wanted to keep her job.  Which meant no recognition, let alone affection, in front of the other staff, in any public spaces, or even in front of the others of his team.

“Welcome to Avengers Tower, Captain Rogers.”

He jumped slightly and turned to face her.  His eyes were dark, he looked as if he had aged more in the last six months than he did for all the time he was under the ice.  Matilda put on her most neutral smile, and held out her hand to shake his.  He looked at her outstretched hand and he peered between it and her eyes as his head tilted to one side.

“Is that what we’re doing here?”

“I’m sorry?”  Her hand dropped and she could see the smile forming in the corner of his mouth.  She did not want him to smile, she did not want him to melt her with any of his words.  She blinked and looked at the three strands of wayward hair over his left ear.  Anything to avoid looking into those eyes.

“Tilly, look at me.”  There it was, that name, in that voice.  He was the only one who had ever called her that.  She did not, she could not.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  He had to know what she was feeling, why she could not look him in the eye.

She opened her eyes and looked over his left shoulder with passive eyes.  “If you will follow me to the elevator Captain, I will show you to your suite.”  She stretched out her hand to indicate where they would be heading.

“Fine.”  He was angry, and she was the one who had brought it on with her aloofness.  He bent down and picked up the two duffle bags, and his shield that he held between his feet, slinging the bags over his shoulder he moved off in the direction she pointed.

Matilda followed on his heels.  Her conflicting emotions were swaying between allowing the tears that pricked at her eyes to flow, to pounding her fists on his chest and demanding an explanation, to grabbing those two perfect buns of steel that wiggled in front of her and taking a bite.  She did none of them, instead took out her frustrations of more than one type out on the elevator call button by jabbing it repeatedly.  The stood several feet apart, neither saying anything and neither looking at the other, whilst Steve held his shield between them, nothing said emotional barrier like several pounds of unbreakable metal.  Matilda was almost glad when the doors opened, but then realised that they would now be stuck in a four by four box with no escape.

The ride was going to be unbearable, the silence around them was deafening and stifling.  As she selected their floor Steve shifted from one foot to the other beside her and placed his bags carefully on the floor between his feet.  She would have to break the silence, he was more stubborn than she was.

With her eyes trained on the green numbers once again she spoke softly.  “No luck with your Winter Soldier?”

“So you can talk?”  Steve laughed.  It was not a hearty laugh, or even a giggle.  It was a resigned sound, the sound of a man who had forgotten what real laughter sounded like.  “Trail went cold.  Sam is following up some leads.  Stark suggested a distraction; moving in here, making a home, to try and rebuild… something.”

“A home…”

“Yes…  For four years I have been trying to find my place in this new world.  Each time I thought I had a handle on it, someone has pulled the rug from under my feet.”

“And trailing after him, the Winter Soldier, Bucky, whoever he is, is not going to help you move on and build that new life.”

“I tried to move on, I tried to forget him, but there was something inside of me that kept telling me to search him out, he was the only family I had, I owe him my life, many times over.  Even now everything I do just makes me think of… him.”

Matilda held back the tears, she was not going to show him yet again how much this hurt.  “Even me?”

“So this is about you now?”  Steve’s voice rose and Matilda felt her stomach sink.  She had to counter, but fighting his anger with her own was not going to work.  She turned to face him for the first time.  His eyes were wide in the dim light, and she knew that he deserved her truth, her side of things.

“No.  It is about you, and how you are really coping with this life that you find yourself in.  I got in the way of that.  And I understand now that you had a need to get something out of your system when you and I…”  The tears threated to overtake her again, she blinked and made them go away.  “But I thought Captain America was a better man than to leave a girl before breakfast.  That morning I would have followed you to the ends of the earth; I would have taken a bullet for you.  But I’ve moved on now too.”

“You’re with someone?”  It was Steve’s turn to look away at the green numbers above the door, watching them tick off the floors.

“Would you be upset if I said yes?”  Matilda knew the answer she wanted to hear, or rather the one her ego wanted to hear.

“A little.”

“Then the truth is no, I’m not.”  Steve turned back and smiled in hope, but Matilda cut him off with a wave of her finger before he had a chance to speak.  “But that doesn’t mean I’m about to fall into your bed again.”  The elevator reached their destination and the doors pinged open.  Matilda made to leave but Steve caught her wrist.

“I wouldn’t ask you to, unless you can forgive me, I was not ready for you, I did not deserve you.”

“Then sort your head out, and when you know what you want, what you truly want, come find me.”  She pulled her arm out of his grip with an effort and strode out of the elevator into the carpeted lobby of the residential level.  “This is your suite over here.”

Steve collected his bags from the floor and followed her.  The lobby, and this whole floor, was a stark contrast to the modernity and utilitarianism of the rest of the tower, bringing to mind a plush five star hotel.  The pale wooden walls reflected the muted lighting gently and Matilda envied Steve’s status to allow him to occupy one of these suites.  Her own quarters, two floors down were not so luxurious, or even as well equipped.  Though she could not complain, at least it was rent free.  She led him to one of the two opposing doors in this area.  The wide corridor stretched on ahead of them, coming to a T-junction after a hundred foot or so.  Natasha and Clint had their suites down the left fork, Dr Banner and, if he ever showed, Thor were down to the right.  There were a further six unoccupied ones on the next floor down.  No one had decided yet who would claim those.

“Whose is that one?”  Steve pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the other door.

“Mr Stark’s.”

“Great, only ten feet between me and him.”

“He is hardly ever here.”  Matilda turned and spoke to the door.  “J.A.R.V.I.S., I have Captain Steven Rogers, ready to occupy his rooms.”

_“Welcome Captain Rogers.  Please enter.”_

The door whooshed open to one side and Matilda motioned for Steve to enter.  She followed behind him.  The lights in the living space lit up automatically.  As Steve dropped his bags in the middle of the floor and looked around the room, Matilda edged past him and began to open doors.

“Bathroom…  Kitchen, and there is a small dining area behind…  There is a nook over there with an interface, that can be a sort of study area, and then storage to one side, although there is more in the training areas for uniform or equipment, though I guess you’ll keep the shield with you here… and then the bedroom is here…”  Her voice trailed off as she realised Steve still had not moved.  He had been watching her and smiling to her ramblings.

“And where can I find you when I’m ready?”

“Ask J.A.R.V.I.S., he’ll be able to tell you.”  She made to push past him again, to excuse herself.  However not before Steve’s fingers trailed over her shoulder.  Something pulled inside of her, and as she backed herself towards the door to the corridor, she squeaked out her next words.  “Anything else I can do for you?”

“Not now.  Thank you, Tilly… for everything.”

“My pleasure, Captain.”  Matilda gave him the sweetest smile she could manage and turned on her heel towards the elevator again.

She knew he was watching, he had made no effort to move away as she had turned, so she exaggerated her hip movements.  Two could play at this game.  There was the briefest and the most barely audible laugh before the automatic door to his suite whooshed shut.  It was then that she dared to turn around.  Two could play, but only one could win.


	2. Chapter 2

_Smack_   
_"Two.  Thank you Sir."_

——-

It was strange having a boss who was technically invisible.  J.A.R.V.I.S. was, for all intents and purposes, her boss and although he kept the building running smoothly, there were still things he could not do and that was where she came in.  She liked him, as much as one could like an artificial intelligence.  Even so there was something strange about lying here in her bed, knowing that her boss could see everything that was going on.  Could a machine get aroused?

She did not know about J.A.R.V.I.S., but with the knowledge that Steve was now only two floors above her, her own hormones were running wild.  If the truth be told she had not actually missed him.  She had missed the idea of him, she had missed the intense companionship that came with sex.  She had not been celibate; there had been that guy in the bar, that one night.  She had regretted everything about that one even before it was over.  But to be fair she had actually been too busy with training, with work, to even think about pursuing more than that one night, let alone a romance.  She had relied on her fingers more and more, until she had caved, needing something more… satisfying.

Steve Rogers had been satisfying, Steve had been something else, something more.  And the substitute Steve she kept in her bedside drawer was even ‘more’ than the real one.

Matilda recalled that afternoon she had spent with the real Steve six months ago.  Every inch of his touch, his lips, the gentle way he had inched into her.  Her body arched to accept more of the large toy.  The need for more returned.  She recalled the fantasies she had held before; the ones where he had not been gentle, and the ones where he had claimed her.  In the library, against the shelves; in that safe house, pinned by his hands and the heavy weights he had used to work out with.

Zero to O in a matter of minutes.  She needed Steve so badly, almost too much.  As she lay staring at the ceiling, willing Steve to knock on her door, she pushed the dildo back in.  One was not enough for today.

——-

She didn’t see him the next day, Mr Stark returned and between him and J.A.R.V.I.S. she was kept busy running around getting everything ready for the gala opening of the tower.  They had hoped to wait for Thor but the press were all ready baying for Stark to prove that the Avengers were not a flash in the pan.

She assumed Steve had spent the day moving in and finding his way around.  And today did not look like she was going to get a chance to see him again either as she was holed up in her office.  The small office on the first floor over looked the street below and was her tranquil haven, most of the time.  Today it was full of boxes of flowers.

“Mr Stark requested lilies, so why am I staring at carnations?”  Matilda sighed as she stared out of the window whilst listening to the grovelling voice on the end of the phone trying to explain the situation.  She hated confrontation, but it was going to be a necessary evil in this job.  As was name dropping and pulling rank.  “It’s not good enough.  I had better be receiving a delivery of lilies within the next two hours or I will have to inform Mr Stark that we will be looking for new florists.  More reliable florists.  He does not like to be let down and he will surely let it be known that  _you_  let him down.”

The voice told her that the delivery was being loaded onto the van as they spoke.  Matilda rang off curtly, before falling into her chair and threw her phone on the desk.  She rubbed her eyes as she spun in the chair to stare out of the window once more.  Musicians sorted, florists sorted, just to make sure the caterers had everything then she could go back to the rest of her day job.

There was a knock at the door.  “Miss Adams?”

Matilda spun back around.  “Steve?  Err, I mean, Captain?”

Steve leant on the door frame, looking more relaxed and at home than the day he arrived.  “I was hoping to speak to you.  There seems to be a few problems with my suite but if you’re busy, I can come back.”

“It is nothing that can’t wait.”  Matilda lied, pushing the telephone away from her in case it rang again.  “All buildings have teething trouble, what is the issue?”

He came in to the room, turned slightly and pushed the door to, but not closed completely.  This was going to be private, yet not so much that the other staff in the other nearby offices would gossip unnecessarily.

“Err it’s… it’s my bed.”  Steve stepped closer and Matilda stifled a giggle.  “It sounds silly, but I think it slants.  I fell out last night.”

Matilda scoffed.  “You could come up with a better excuse than that.  Next you’ll be asking me to come test it out.”

“No!  No, that’s not what I’m…”

“I’m kidding.”  She looked at him, as he blushed from neck to ear.  With a more caring tone she added.  “When was the last time you slept in a bed?”

“A few weeks.”

Matilda nodded as she understood.  “In all seriousness would you like me to come and check it out?”

Steve shook his head silently.  He took a few more steps closer to her.  “I think it was a bad excuse to be able to see you.  You and I are not going to cross paths as much as I hoped we would.”

“You’ve only been here two days.”

“And already going mad alternating staring at the four walls of my room and the four walls of the gym.”

“My door is always open, if you want a friendly chat.”

“And if I want more?”  Steve stepped even closer now.

“Steve…”

He was against her, his hard chest pressing against hers.  His fingers ran over her arm.  “This is not going to work, us living and working in the same building, and not being able to touch you… kiss you.”

To emphasise, he leant down, taking her chin in his hands he pressed his lips onto hers.  His lips were soft and she relaxed into him, her arms found his waist.

“I’ve missed you.”  He murmured against her lips.  “I’ve been thinking about you.  Just two floors between us and, oh… I thought about you last night, Tilly… thought about you long, and hard.”  He emphasised his words as his lips ran over hers.

Six months, two weeks, three days, and worth every moment.  Yet her head overruled her heart.

Matilda pulled away.  “We can’t, Steve, not here, not now.”  With a resigned pull of her shoulder she turned away from him completely.  “Not ever.  I’m a librarian, you’re a fucking Avenger.”

“Tilly, wait.”  Steve’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.  There was no malice in it, but the fact that his touch was strong and commanding made Matilda flinch.  Matilda looked between his eyes and his fingers.  He could not have missed the hitch in her breath.

“Tilly.”  His voice matched his touch, calm yet with a strength behind it.

“Yes?”

“Do you forgive me?”

“Yes.”

Steve looked at his hand now.  His fingers flexed tighter and Matilda pulled herself straighter to hide the deeper breath she pulled in.  His studied his hand as his voice became deeper.  “Is that what you want?  What you like?”

Matilda swallowed hard as his eyes made a slow ascent from their hands over her chest to her lips, and finally her eyes.  She licked her lips slowly.  “Yes.”

“Then now is not the time.”  He glanced at the slightly open office door without dropping his hand.  “Will you come to my room tonight?  Will you visit me?”

“Tonight…?  Tonight is the gala opening.”

“Then I will look for you in the crowd.”  Steve smiled his half smile as he finally let go of her wrist.  He made his way to the door and he pulled it open slightly.  He did not make a move to leave instead he leant against the edge of the door and looked back to her.  “One more thing if I may?”

“Yes?”  Matilda ran her hand over the skin of her wrist where his finger marks could still be felt.

“I don’t know what you are planning on wearing tonight, but if you were to forego your underwear, it would not go… unrewarded.”

“Steve!”  Matilda’s head snapped up and her dark brown eyes met his pale blue ones.  Their penetrating bore into her soul and despite her protestation, she felt the underwear she was wearing now dampen more.

“Just saying.  Until later.”  He turned and left, pulling the door completely shut on his way out.

Matilda flopped into the chair.   _What the hell just happened?_

——-

Matilda sighed as she glanced down at the glass of champagne.  She did not want to drink it, but Natasha had shoved it in her hand and demanded that she drink.  The room was growing hot and despite her intentions to keep a clear head, she knocked back the drink and gave a shudder.

Gradually, with the help of the alcohol, she warmed up and began to make her way through the room, talking with the various people she met along the way.  She drifted from group to group, talking and being as charming as she could, answering questions about the building.  While she went from person to person and group to group, her eyes kept drifting to the elevators.  Steve was taking his time, so whilst the other Avengers schmoozed, several people, including journalists, had remarked on Captain America’s absence.

The third glass was in her hand and she was starting to see two of it when a pair of hands reached over her eyes from behind.  She reached up and pulled them off, recognising the large fingers immediately.  “You’re late.”

Steve reached out and took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the bar behind her before he whispered in her ear.  ”And you look beautiful.”

He looked her up and down, somehow taking in every inch of her body without giving the appearance of leering at her.  Matilda blushed at such an effusive comment coming from him.  The invitations had gone out saying ‘cocktail attire’; she had never had to do this before so had ended up having to go shopping.  She had hoped that the green halter dress she had chosen would not be out of place.

“I used pretty much my entire month’s wages on it.”  She ran her hands over her hips, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles.  She gave him a sideways glance.  He looked pretty damned nice as well, she thought, in his tuxedo.  She was the first to admit that she loved a man in a suit, and he, naturally, filled his out perfectly.

“Definitely suits you.”  His eyes dropped over the dress as if appraising it further, yet Matilda knew there was more to it than him discussing haute couture.  “It is so smooth, and elegant over your body…”  He leaned back slightly and took in the back of the dress.  “It is very tight, I can’t imagine there is much room for anything underneath it.”

“Steve…”  She gave him a sharp warning.

“Yes, Tilly?”

“Were you serious about what you said before you left my office this morning?”

“I never say anything I don’t mean.”  He raised his eyebrow.

“Then maybe I took your suggestion seriously.”  Matilda picked up her glass again and knocked it back.

Steve was about to say something in retort when they were interrupted.  A gangly journalist from The Times wanted an exclusive from Captain America on his take on the modernity of the tower.  Before he was dragged away he managed to utter a single word in her ear.  “Later.”

——-

Steve caught up with her after the sixth glass had disappeared.  Matilda had hidden to one side of the large room, the pillars that lined the room gave her a handy, and sturdy hiding place.  She was cursing the champagne when Steve appeared as a knight in shining armour.  One with a mocking smile, but a knight nonetheless.

“Too much wine?”

“Don’t laugh.”  Matilda groaned.

“Have you been sick?”

“No, but a glass of water wouldn’t go amiss.”

Steve pulled a bottle of water out of his jacket pocket.  “How’s this?”

“You’re a life saver.  Thank you.”

His eyes never left her as she sipped the bottle.  When she had finished it, he took it carefully out of her hand and placed it on a nearby ledge.  Taking Matilda’s hand in his, he looked into her eyes and spoke in a low tone of voice.  “You know, if you’re feeling better, there’s something I’ve been waiting to do all night, I hope you don’t mind.”

She was about to ask when suddenly his hands were on either side of her face, and he was kissing her.  For a moment, confusion reigned in her head, but then his tongue slipped past her lips, and she involuntarily moaned back into his mouth.

Two steps backwards later, and she was pressed against a pillar, the cold marble sending it’s chill through the thin material of her dress in contrast to the heat coming off of Steve’s body.  Her hands came up to wrap around his waist under his dinner jacket, hooking into the muscles of his back, pulling him closer.  The warmth that had been pooling in her lower stomach became an inferno.  It was at that moment she knew that she wanted him badly, and he would take her, he would make her his.  She rocked her hips forward into his and could feel his hardness through his trousers, which inflamed her even further.

As they kissed, their tongues jousting back and forth, slowly one of his hands drifted from the side of her face, down her neck, leaving little tendrils of flame on her skin as it passed.  Down even further it dropped until the back of his knuckles scraped along the side of her breast.  Matilda sucked in a gasp and pushed her chest forward in an effort to increase the contact.  As if reading her mind, Steve flipped his hand around and cupped the swell of her breast, his thumb coming to land lightly on her nipple.  He ran it over her hardened nub, teasing it through the fabric.  Her hands dropped and grasped his arse, pulling his hips in harder, his erection straining at his zipper.  Without warning, his mouth came off of hers, and a momentary flash of disappointment went through her until his lips moved around to the side of her head and found her ear.  He nibbled along its curve and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

Soon, his other hand, which had been cupping her face still, dropped also, finding the bare skin of her leg where it showed through the slit of her dress.  He ran his fingers and under the edge, trailing along the lower edge of her arse cheek.  Her entire body felt as if it were on fire, and his touches only served to make it worse.  His lips left her ear and traversed their way down her neck to the top of her chest.  Her nipples pushed forward through her dress, aching in their need to be touched, and her entire being echoed the sentiment.  The hand on her breast shifted slightly and she felt tips of his fingers working their way under the side of her dress seconds before he pulled it to one side, exposing her breast to his wandering lips.  He worked his way around swell, giving kisses and nibbles all over before centring in on the nipple.  The sudden heat from his lips and mouth covering the hard nub brought another gasp out from her.

Steve moved his lower hand from where it was stroking along the lower edge of her arse around to the front.  His fingertips gently brushed along the front of her mound.  She groaned slightly and let her head fall forward, resting on the top of his, smelling his apple shampoo and feeling his hair against her cheek.  His fingers pressed against her sex, her clit engorged and needing the pressure.  She could feel herself getting more light headed and swaying slightly against him and it now was not just the champagne’s fault, thankful for the fact he was still pushing her against the pillar to keep her upright.

From the other side of the pillar, they suddenly heard someone clear their throat.  In a panic, they moved apart and hastily re-arranged themselves before a bearded head peeked around it.

“Well, well, Cap.  Settling in, making yourself at home I see.”

“Stark.”  Steve turned around and stepped in front of Matilda, shielding her from the eyes of the other man.  “Did you want something?”

“Just looking for my building manager.  Want to congratulate her on getting everything organised.”

“Maybe later.  She’s busy right now.”

“I can see that.”  Stark bent his head to peer around Steve.  Matilda squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head deeper between Steve’s shoulder blades.  “If you would be so kind as to send her my way, when she is less busy.”

“Of course.”

Stark nodded and with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow, turned on his heel and made his way back to the party.

“I’m dead.  I’m so dead.”  Matilda bashed her head against Steve’s back.

Steve turned and wrapped her in his arms.  “Leave Stark to me.”

“But…”  Matilda looked up at Steve, the hard set look on his face was determined.

“But nothing.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “I’ll take care of him.  You’re mine now.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Smack  
_ _"Three.  Thank you Sir."_

——-

Tony Stark held his arm around her shoulder, the grip was not tight, but it told Matilda that she was not going anywhere.  They reached the bar and grabbing two drinks from a tray, he pressed another glass of champagne into her hand, she doggedly refused to take sip.

“How long have you known him?”

“Is that any of your business?”  Matilda tried to keep her voice level as she stared at the bubbles popping in the glass.

Tony took a sip of his own drink.  “Wednesday could not have been the first time you two had met, I seriously doubt Rogers is that smooth.”

“Again, is that any of your business?”

“It is  _Miss_  Matilda, if you distract my teammate from his job.”

Matilda spied Steve watching them from over Tony’s shoulder.  His face was set and his arms crossed.  He had let her go to Stark, to do her job, with a reluctance.  For even though the name on the side of the building said that they were a team, it was Stark’s name on the deeds.

“We met in Washington.”

“When you worked at S.H.I.E.L.D.”  Matilda nodded, he was not asking her, he was telling.  “You helped him after the Helicarriers crashed, then after you told him about your… abilities, you spent the night together before he went off on his search for the Winter Soldier.”

Matilda looked at him with confusion.

Tony gave an amused scoff.  “I’m not going to let just anyone work for me without knowing every little thing about them.  I did have my reservations when Natasha suggested you for the role, you were safe and out of the way with Clint.  This job made me wonder how things would be between you and Rogers.”  He shrugged.  “Seems you have at least been reunited on good terms.”

Matilda looked over to Steve who was no longer watching them directly, his attention caught with a conversation between Dr Banner and yet more journalists.  Though she suspected he was only biding his time before he felt she would need rescuing from Stark.

“However, my initial statement stands.”  Stark continued.  “Distract him, and I will personally make sure you don’t get the opportunity to do so again.  Understood?”

Matilda pulled herself up to her full height and found she could look Stark square in the eye.  “Completely.”

Tony nodded to the glass in her hand before excusing himself.  “Drink up, enjoy the party.  Tomorrow we get back to work.”

As Stark walked away, Matilda looked around and finding a handy pot plant, poured the fizzy liquid away.  With a hushed sarcastic tone, she added to the empty air.  “Yes, sir.”

——-

“And he was okay with it, with you and I?”  Steve rubbed her shoulder in affection.  Matilda was growing fond of his little excuses to touch her.

“I…  I think so.”  Matilda shook her head, she was still not sure whether Stark had been warning her or giving his permission.

“Then I think it is time to go.”  Steve put his hand on the small of her back and led her back towards the elevators.

In contrast to their wait the day he had arrived, they stood close, not touching, but enough that she felt safe.  The silence was a comfort, rather than an embarrassment.  The elevator pinged and Matilda entered first.  She stood in the centre of the elevator car and watched him watch her.  His eyes were set on her as she ran her hands down her sides, over the green silk, tempting him to enter.  Her fingers lingered on the tops of her thighs.  He blinked with an effort, stepped over the threshold, and pressed the button for his floor.

With only a couple of long strides, Steve came and stood behind her.  His body’s warmth radiating into her as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent.  He ran his hands over her hips, the friction lifting the skirt of her dress with them.

“I want you to want this.”  His head dipped into her and his lips concentrated on the apex of the back of her neck.

Matilda’s eyes fluttered closed.  “I want this.”

“I can push you.  I can give you the pleasure you want, if…”

Matilda drew a deep breath as his fingers began to bunch the skirt higher.  Two more inches and her lower half would be exposed to anyone entering the elevator.  Luckily it seemed their passage to the residential levels would go interrupted.

“If?”

“If you submit… submit to me, do as I wish.”

“Anything for you, Captain.”

Steve started.  His fingers dropped her skirt and his hands wound themselves up to her face.  One ran itself over the taut muscles in her neck, the other covered her mouth gently.  “No.  Not Captain.  I am Captain every day.  With you, it needs to be… different.”

Matilda’s tongue darted out and licked the back of his fingers.  He pulled them away allowing her to speak.  “You would prefer maybe…  Master, or Sir?”  Steve’s hips rocked forwards almost involuntarily, and he groaned into her ear.  “Sir it is then.”

The green lights above them slowed their ticking as the elevator slowed.  “Last chance to back out, Tilly.”

Matilda answered him by reaching behind her back and cupping his solid erection.

When the doors of the elevator opened, he hooked his arm in hers and practically dragged her over the hallway to his room.  The suite door opened automatically and with a tentative gasp, she turned to Steve, about to say something.  She never got the chance, however, as he shoved her into the suite and the door closed heavily behind them.  He grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her towards the bedroom, pushing her back until she fell onto the bed.  He stood before her, gazing down with his hands on his hips, his jaw clenching as he watched her chest rise and fall.

"I have to tell you something."  She said with a half-smile.  "You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting you to do this to me."

Steve did not reply immediately, merely smiling and nodding at her in understanding.  “Take off your dress.”

He stepped back to allow her to stand again.  She raised her hands to behind her neck, where the clasp of her dress was secured.  Slowly, she pulled on it and the sides dropped away, exposing her breasts.  Steve’s fingers buried themselves into the waist of the dress and gave it the last push it needed to drop to the floor.  Drawing her to him his lips quickly found her nipple.  He went to work on one, then the other.  Matilda moaned as the alternating coolness of the air contrasted with the warmth of his mouth.  His hands slid down her waist to cradle her arse and began to knead the flesh gently.

Steve pulled back and admired Matilda in her aroused state; naked except for her heels, and panting in front of him, he smiled.  He pulled on the ends of his bow tie, loosening it.  He held her gaze as he pulled it from his neck and wound it around his hands, pulling the material tight.

“You can do the rest.”

She stroked her hands down his chest, opening and spreading his jacket apart and pushing it off his shoulders, then undoing the buttons of his shirt.  She pulled open his shirt and, at the same time, pulled it out from his trousers, as Steve removed his cufflinks.  Then she reached for his belt and fastenings of his trousers.  In seconds, she was on her knees, had the zipper down, and was pushing his trousers and underwear over his hips.  They fell away, landing in a pile on his feet and exposing his hardness to her, the head dancing and swaying in front of her face.  He quickly kicked off his shoes and the pants, shuffling them to the side.

“You know what to do.”  Steve raised his eyebrow at her.

Matilda reached out with one hand and wrapped it around the shaft, her thumb rubbing across the spongy tip, and bringing a groan from his lips.  Leaning forward, she first placed a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth.  His hips twitched and a deeper groan escaped from deep within his chest.  She took as much of him as she could into her mouth, sliding her lips up and down his manhood, using her tongue to tease the head and making the thing twitch and move in her mouth.  Her other hand came up and gently cradled his testicles, rolling them between her fingers even as she increased the suction on his steel hard shaft.  She kept this up until he could take no more and stepped back.  Her mouth came off of him with a little pop, and she looked up at him in confusion until he stepped forward and took her shoulders in his hands.

“You’re too good at that.  Do you think you deserve a reward?”

Matilda bit her lip as she panted and stared greedily at his cock once more.  “If Sir thinks I deserve a reward.”

“Oh god, Tilly, you look delicious down there.  Let’s see if you taste it.”  He led her gently back to the bed.  “Lie down.”

Steve then leant over her and returned to, what was becoming clear to Matilda, his favourite part of her.  He covered one breast with his hand, and the other nipple with his mouth again.  Matilda arched her back into him and moaned.  He moved from one hardened nub to the other and back again several times before moving his way down her belly.  He took his time wending his way down her taut stomach, stopping for a moment to dip his tongue into her belly button.  She gasped again and giggled a little bit from the tickling sensation before he moved on again.  He skipped over her mound and went directly to her thighs, kissing and nibbling one, then the other, working his way up and down.  He would come close to the junction of her thighs, then dance away, teasing her almost without mercy.  As he came close once again, her hips bucked upwards and his cheek contacted her mound.  The sheer heat she was giving off made his rock hard cock stiffen even more than her mouth had made him.

Moving his hands to the outside of her thighs, he glided them up the smooth skin of her hips.  Once there, he knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, he let his eyes make their way up her creamy thighs all the way to where they met.  He smiled and licked his lips as he took in the sight before him, her lips puffed out and glistened from her sopping dampness, her clit peeking out from under its hood almost shyly.  Giving in to the urge, he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss directly on top of her mound.  She shifted on the bed and a small cry erupted from her.  Steve look this as a very good sign and delved into it more deeply, running his tongue from the bottom of her slit to near the top, lightly flicking her clit with the tip before moving back down again.

"Tease."  Matilda managed to mutter into the quietness of the room as her hands threaded their way through his hair.

He lifted his head and fraction to reply.  “And you’re enjoying it, and I’m going to keep teasing you until you beg me to stop.  And even then, I won’t.”  He said with a little laugh, and flicked her button again with his tongue, this time with a little more force.

Her head tilted backward, she knew more words were not necessary, she let her body do all the talking for her.  Steve was listening to it as continued to make love to her with his mouth, and she responded with excitement and passion.  He worked his way up and down her lips several times before centring in on her hardened nub.  He drew it into his mouth, keeping suction on it while flicking it back and forth with his tongue.  Soon, she was writhing on the bed and he had to slide his hands around her thighs to hold her down.  Sensing she was near the edge, he redoubled his efforts, throwing himself into it even more.  He drove her higher and higher, ever closer to the point of no return, until she stood on the very lip of the precipice.  While she quivered on the tip of her orgasm, he slipped two fingers into her wet canal and curved them, stroking along the front of her canal.  That was all she need, and with a cry of delight, her orgasm exploded and swept over her.  Time seemed to turn itself inside out, and the only thing she knew was pleasure so intense that it was almost painful.  As she started to come down from the peak, however, it became clear that Steve was not done yet, and he drove her upwards once again.  With only his lips, tongue, and fingers, he pushed her over the brink over and over again until she was sure that she was going to pass out.

Finally, she could take no more and pushed him away.  “Stop, please, Sir.”

“Really?  Is this you begging?”  He sat back and gazed at her for a few moments.  He had thought she was beautiful before, but here in the post-orgasmic afterglow, she had become simply radiant.  Even as he looked at her, she shook head to clear away some of the cobwebs and tried to sit.

Steve was not going to let her get away that easily.  He gently pushed her back on the bed again, and guided her up until she was lying fully out with her head on the pillow, her hair spread out and framing her face like a dark halo.  He moved over her and positioned himself at her entrance.  He reached down and, grasping the shaft, slid the tip up and down her lips, lightly smacking it on her clit.  She reached up and put her hands on the backs of his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly.  With a slow push, he inserted the tip into her entrance and paused, getting used to the heat, before he slid in the rest of the way.  Soon, he was balls deep, and she felt deliciously full from him.  She could feel him move inside her, and she loved the feeling.  She had forgotten it could feel this good.  Beginning slowly, he pulled out until only the tip remained, then pushed back in, setting a steady rhythm.  She raised her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, matching his rhythm with her own.  Suddenly, he slammed himself fully and deeply into her.  Matilda was not expecting this, but the sensation was so intense that she cried out.  Steve started the slow rhythm again, only to punctuate it every few strokes with a hard slam.  Soon, she was writhing under his body.  He leaned down and kissed her even as he continued to stroke in and out, his tongue slipping into her mouth.  She could faintly taste herself on his lips and tongue, and only got more excited at the flavour.  After only a moment of this, he broke off the kiss and sat up.

Looking down at her with a mischievous grin, he reached up one hand to his mouth and licked the thumb before sliding it between their bodies and using it to cover her clit.  He started to stroke back and forth once more, teasing and manipulating her button at the same time.  Within seconds, he had her at the edge again, and without a second thought, drove her right over.  The orgasm crashed into her gloriously and she moaned in delight as he pushed her over the brink time and time again.  Finally, he took his thumb away and let his upper body drop again until he was pressed against hers.  He reached out and took one breast in his hand, his mouth covering the nipple.  He flicked it back and forth until she was squirming under him.

He almost collapsed and, with a muttered curse, erupted inside of her.  That was all that it took, and her own orgasm took over, exploding like a rocket throughout her body.  She felt every twitch of his muscle inside of her, his cum spurting into her, and it made her orgasm even more intense.  Wave after wave pulsed through her and she rode it from crest to crest until he was spent.

After a moment, he slid off her to the side and pulled her close into him, her head on his chest and his arms cradled around her.  Matilda felt her heart thumping in her chest, yet Steve had hardly broken a sweat.  In that quiet aftermath, his fingers trailed up and down her naked spine, whilst her own fingers played across his chest.  Her fingernail caught his nipple as she brushed back over him once again.  Steve gave a small gasp.

“You like that, Sir?”  Matilda turned her head to stare into his eyes.

“Do it again, and then I’ll answer you.”  His voice dropped to a whisper and Matilda smiled and acquiesced.  Steve groaned and with a quick movement rolled over her until they faced each other nose to nose.

Matilda felt him thick and hard against her leg.  “You do like that.  That must be some sort of record.  I’ve never been with any man who can be ready again so quickly.”

Steve pushed his hips higher until he was nudging at her still dripping core.  “Serum.”

Matilda laughed as he wiggled against her.  “That’s your answer for everything isn’t it?”

“Not everything, but it’s helped certain things a lot.”

She groaned as he pushed into her, filling her again, her body pushing back to force him deep.  “And have you ever tested the limits of your abilities?”

He pulled back, and thrust forward with each of his words.  “Not… yet… going… to… now.”

Matilda clung to his shoulders and slung her ankles around his hips as he fucked her hard and fast.  She came, quivering around him yet again, purely on the thoughts that ran through her head; of the positions they could try, on the duration he may last now that his initial lust had been satiated.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve sat on the bench watching the morning crowds below from the tower’s roof terrace and took a sip of his glass of water.  At the sound of the door opening he looked up and gave a half smile at the intruder of his peace.

“Good morning, or should I say afternoon?”  Natasha gave a mock glance at her watch and strode over with a cheeky grin.

“Good morning Natasha.”  Steve turned back to the view.

Natasha made herself comfy on the bench beside him.  “Sleep well?”

“Don’t.”

Natasha spoke up regardless.  “No one missed the fact you were seen leaving with Matilda last night.  Several people asked who she was, Stark actually did quite a good job at deflecting it.  Though she might need to keep a low profile from now on.”

“My love life is hardly front page material.”

“But it is, and not just the gossip magazines either.  You are America’s darling.  You are the poster boy of the last century.  There is still a portion of society who will base their own actions on yours.”

Steve just sighed and took another sip of his drink.  They sat in silence, the roar of the traffic below them was like a white noise.

“I have to ask though, is it just sex or are you actually in love with her?”  Natasha cocked her head as she tried to study his face.  Steve nibbled the side of his finger and kept looking over the city skyline, avoiding Natasha’s gaze.  “Steven?”

“And what if I am?”  Steve uncharacteristically raised his voice in anger.  “Is that any of your business?”

“Idiot!  Of course it is my business.  It is all of our business.  We all have to live and work here.  Does she know what she is getting herself into?  Does she know how difficult this is going to be?   _Do_ _you_?”

“She has an idea, I would guess she’s not happy, but she can handle it all.  I know she can.”

“She is not an agent, she is not an Avenger, hell, she is not even a soldier.  Matilda has spent her life in libraries.  When I told you to go after Sharon, I was trying to protect Matilda from you.”

“Maybe that’s why she’s different.  She will surprise you.  She is stronger than you think Nat, her time with Clint changed her.  I thought you of all people would be happy for me.”

“I want to be.  Really I do Steve.”  She placed her hand on Steve’s knee and he in turn put his over hers.

They were quiet for several minutes before Natasha broached the subject again.  “This really is something with you, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes I think it is.”

“Just tell me you’re happy and I’ll be happy.”

“I’m happy, truly happy, for the first time in a long while.  It’s crazy, I’ve been back two days but already we…”

“Shhh, I don’t need to know everything.”  Natasha smiled and wrapped her arm into his and leant her head on his shoulder.  “I have one more question though.  Have you talked about what might happen if Bucky comes back?”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed.  “No.”

——-

For a while she just laid in the bed half-awake, her senses waking up slowly one by one.  Several told her that there was a hangover brewing.  Others told her that she was alone in the bed.  Ignoring the tugs of déjà vu, Matilda groaned and rolled onto her side and realised that despite the depth of sleep she was emerging from, every bone and muscle in her body felt sore and heavy.  Stretching out her spine she realised that one part of her ached more than the rest combined.  It was dull throbbing ache but it was one she was happy to have.  She adjusted the blankets and the smell of sex assaulted her nose.  Her mind started to replay the events of the previous night, and her body shivered.  She traced her body with her fingers, reaching her warm and still pulsing core.  Apart from the slight relief from the coolness of her fingers, she realised she had no actual desire to touch herself.  Steve had truly had satiated her lust.

The room was still dark, the blackout shutters were closed, so she could not even begin to guess the time or how long she had slept.  Matilda wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but the need to see Steve won over.  As she pulled herself up, she saw their clothes from the previous evening still where they had left them on the floor.  It was then she realised that she had no underwear with her and the dress was not really suitable for wandering around the tower in the middle of a Saturday.  In the slight haze of light she managed to find Steve’s t-shirt drawer and pulled out one of his spares.  It was huge on her, but not long.  She riffled more and found a pair of his running shorts.  They would have to do until she could get back to her own room and change.

Matilda made her way into the living space and called Steve’s name.  There was no answer.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., what time is it?”

_“It is just approaching 11:45 Miss Adams.”_

“And do you know where Captain Rogers is?”

_“He’s currently on the roof terrace.”_

“Thank you.”

Matilda bit her lip.  Half of her said that she should go and see him, talk to him, make sure that this was not too weird between them.  Yet the other half just wanted, and needed a shower, and to get into clothes that did not scream  _“I shagged Steve Rogers last night and haven’t been back to my own room yet.”_   The roof terrace was only one floor up, and hopefully everyone else was feeling the after effects of the free bar last night too.  Maybe nobody would see her.  She picked up her dress and shoes, and peering out of the suite door, gave a sigh of relief that the corridor was empty.

She did not dare try the lift, her best option was the stairs.  She crept along, her ears trained on any and every sound that could be someone approaching.  The concrete stairs of the emergency fire escape were cold on her toes and she pattered up them to the next floor on tip toes.  As she reached the door to the floor she took a deep breath.  This was very much a communal area, anyone in the lounge area on the mezzanine that over looked the open space below that led to the roof terrace would be able to see her emerging.

Matilda pushed the door and her eyes immediately flicked up, it was empty.  She spun around towards the giant windows and stopped in her tracks.  Through the glass she spied Steve and Natasha talking, she could guess at the subject.  Without even thinking about it she slipped back into the fire escape stairwell again before they had a chance to see her and sprinted down the three flights to her own room.

——-

As Matilda opened the door to her office two hours later she saw Steve leaning against the wall, his face expressionless.  He had been waiting over an hour, and tension and frustration filled his body.  He pushed himself off the wall and stood tall when he had heard Matilda appear in the door frame.

“Where have you been?”  His voice was calm but she could hear the hint of anger that lay underneath.

“When?  I’ve been working, trying to tidy up the mess from the party.”

“You weren’t in bed when I got back.”

Matilda quickly shut the door before the whole floor heard the rest of the conversation.  “Well you weren’t in bed when I woke.  I panicked.  Then realised I reeked of sweat and sex and had no underwear and only my cocktail dress to hand.”

“I don’t want to you leave again, without asking my permission.”

“What are you going to do?  Spank me?”  She realised what she had said before it was out of her mouth.  Her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"I must say I am disappointed and appalled that you would abandon, what we established last night, so quickly.  And if it takes a spanking to make you see your transgressions, then so be it.”  The truth of the matter was that Steve had been more concerned than angry when he arrived back and she had not been there.  He had been rattled by the conversation with Natasha and he had been desperate to see her.

"As you wish, Sir."  Matilda whispered as she dropped her hands and hung her head as she took a step back towards the office door.

"Hands on your desk and lean over."  He said, as he took a deep breath to contain his frustration, and excitement.

“ _Here_?”  Matilda squeaked as she processed the repercussions of his words.

“You don’t get away with privacy.”  He did not look her in the eye, just simply went about the process of removing his jacket.  Matilda stood stock still.  After placing his jacket on her swivel chair Steve turned and looked back up.  “Well?  Hurry up.”

She looked at him slack jawed.  She was not go to lie and deny that it was something she had not been thinking about, hoping that their relationship might take this turn.  Yet now, and here?  This was moving a little too far and fast for her brain.  However her heart and her sex, that renewed its throbbing need, overruled her brain.  She leant over as instructed.

“Good.  I will be with you in a moment.  No moving, no talking.  Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Steve watched her war with her inner demons with interest before pouring himself a glass of water from the jug that she kept on her desk before sitting in her desk chair opposite her.  He really had no interest in the drink, he simply wanted to make sure that he was calm and without any anger before he approached her again.  Taking his time he finished his drink, and read over a couple of memos she had left lying on her desk.  Calm and relaxed he turned and looked at her.  Aside from a few small shifts in her position that he had seen from the corner of his eye, she had behaved well, not moving.

He softly spoke to her from where he sat.  ”Do you understand why I was upset?”

"Yes, Sir."  Matilda’s response was timid, and barely audible.  She was not normally so soft spoken; she was not what you would call a natural submissive, in her temperament.  He realised that was what he loved about her, the fact she was willing to bend to him so easily despite their usual standing as peers.

"Hmm…  I appreciate that you understand our relationship so well.  You know you’re going to be punished for what you did don’t you?"

"Yes Sir."  Matilda breathed hard and found that there was a small tremor in her voice, she secretly felt a chill of excitement flow through her at the mention of punishment.  Her mind wandered, thinking of the sharp sting of his hand or something he might use as a paddle, the thrill if he chose to bring restraints into the equation, and the roughness that may be used if he chose to fuck her.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he had stood and was moving towards her.  Bringing her mind back to concentrate fully on him she tried to ignore the dampness that was already forming between her legs.

He moved to the front of her.  “Take your clothes off.”

With hands that shook slightly she started doing as she was told.  She removed her top and then stood to remove her shoes and jeans.

He felt the familiar heat of desire spreading through his body as she reached behind her back to unfasten her bra.  His craving to see her fully nude again getting the better of him, he wrapped his fingers around the cloth of her knickers and jerked hard, ripping them from her.

She froze with her hands behind her back and cried out in surprise at his sudden move.  A small sting pain ensued from his motion as the fabric had left a small strip of a burn across her hip.  The heat of the burn spread up and through her body, and she gave a small pleasurable shudder in response that surprised even her.  Grabbing the front of her bra Steve gave another small jerk on its fabric, snapping the last clasp that had not yet come undone from her hands.  She moved her hands to her sides and stood still, unsure of whether or not she should return to the desk.

"Get back on the desk."  He commanded, he had seen her shudder, though he was uncertain on the cause.  Stripping her clothes from her in the rough fashion, so different from the relative tenderness of how they had disrobed the night before, had heightened his arousal.

Immediately she obeyed, moving to the position she had been in before, keeping her head and eyes down.

Moving around the desk he let his eyes run over her appraising every inch with a small smile playing on his lips.  “You’re very good for following my orders.”  He spoke quietly while watching her face.  ”Though it does occur to me that this is probably because of already being so disobedient today.”

He moved behind her and she instantly tensed.  ”Tilly?”  His voice was quiet and he placed his hand on the small of her back.  It unnerved him as she had tensed up before he had even touched her.  “Tilly; green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop.  Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.  All green Sir.”

He lay his other hand across her back was all she needed and in a moment she again relaxed.  Moving his hand downward he rubbed her ass, delighting in the feel of her hot flesh.  Flesh that would soon be even hotter from the punishment he would give.  “As this is your first transgression, you will receive five.  I need you to count each.  And be grateful for each.  Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”  Matilda adjusted her feet slightly to prepare her arse for the impact.

She gave a little cry and jumped as his hand made contact against the lower part of her arse, landing partially on her thighs.  “One.  Thank you Sir.”

He smacked her again, harder this time.

“Two.  Thank you Sir.”  She swallowed hard as his hand hit the lower part of her legs, and it had also barely hit her exposed pussy sending a shock of pleasure through her.

He spanked her once more, harder still, enjoying the slight sting that he felt on his palm, the same one he knew she was feeling across her arse.

“Three.  Thank you Sir.”  She gasped, this time the blow landed direct on her arse.  She had to wonder whether or not he had noticed the pleasure he had caused.

For a moment he paused, and then brought his down across her arse again.  His hand connected hard enough to rock her forward and leave her panting in pain.

“Four.  Thank you Sir.”  Her eyes began to water with that one but so did her pussy, she felt it undeniably between her legs.

While her pussy was wet and swollen with desire, the pain that was soaring through her body was rising above her pleasure.  With the final one she jumped, giving a small whimper as she felt the heat from the raising handprint spread through her body.  “Five.  Thank you Sir.”

Quickly reaching around her, Steve pulled her forcefully against him, covering her mouth with his hand as she gave a small scream of surprise.  “I want you to stay quiet, unless I specifically ask you something.  Understand?”  While his voice was firm, it was also husky.  His cock was already growing from how much it turned him on to spank her and Matilda could feel it through his jeans against her leg.

She quickly nodded her head in answer and he released her.

"Lean forward again."  He said.

Obediently she bent over at the waist, resting her elbows on the desk this time.  At this angle her pussy was exposed, showing him that she was so very wet.

"If I didn’t know better, I would think that you were enjoying this."  He said, knowing that she was.  He did not want to push things to a point that the pain of punishment would overwhelm her pleasure even if it was only for a moment.  The combination of listening to her breathing, spanking her, and watching her arse grow red, had all created an effect that caused his own breaths to come faster.  His cock was now completely hard and straining against the front of his jeans.  The wetness that he could already feel at the tip of his cock, matched the sight of her extremely arousing wet pussy.

He stepped close to her and ran his hand gently over the reddened flesh.  Matilda drew a sharp breath and she felt tears drop from her eyes.  Steve did not miss them.

“Shhh.  Still green?”

Through laboured breath and a few more tears she managed.  “Green, Sir.”

He pulled her gently backwards against him, placing his hand on her lower belly to press her shaking body more tightly against his.  He groaned at the feel of her body against his.

"Shhh, shh."  He said it softly, while gently rubbing his hand across her belly, to calm her body.  His throbbing cock was pressing back against her arse, and he clenched his teeth trying to restrain the desire he had to take and fuck her then and there.

Slowly her body calmed, and while her shaking continued, the reason for it was her arousal, not the pain.  Her entire body was hot from the heat that had spread upwards and out from her butt, and her pussy was wet.  As some of the pain started to dissipate she began to become aware of his arousal and pressed back against him, shifting side to side.  As much as he knew he should stop her from moving, it felt way too enjoyable to have her rubbing her arse against him.  He slid his hand down over her belly and between her legs, cupping her pussy.  She moaned quietly, pressing down and back.

"You cry in pain when I spank you, yet your body betrays you letting me know your enjoyment."  Steve breathed in her ear, her wetness only arousing him more.

Using two of his fingers he ran them up her slit.  Running one finger on each side of her clit and then back down her pussy he slipped them up into her, feeling her muscles tense as he did.  She started moving her hips, slowly fucking his fingers, her breaths starting to come faster as she deeply moaned.  Reaching up with his other hand he pinched one of her nipples, and gently bit the side of her neck.  He stroked her clit with the thumb of the hand that she was still fucking.  Moaning louder she started moving up and down, harder and faster.  She gave a small cry of pleasure as he squeezed her nipple hard enough to hurt, nearing her orgasm.  As he felt her muscles clench around his fingers in the beginning of her orgasm, he stopped, pulling away from her.

Matilda gasped, her body tensing in a sick feeling of disappointment.  Stunned she shuddered; the thought entering her mind to finish herself off.

"Don’t even think about touching yourself."  He spoke as if he had read her thoughts.

She stood motionless, her swollen and red pussy throbbing with her pulse that was still racing from the pleasure he had been giving, body shivering from the ecstasy that had been abruptly denied.  She whimpered and then lowered her head to the desk, the solidity of it an instant comfort.

As Steve removed his belt, and undid his jeans, he watched her reactions and was pleased.  She would be rewarded for her obedience.  Lowering his jeans and boxers he released his straining cock, taking it into his hand and stroking it gently a few times.  Moving forward he rubbed the head against her still brightly red ass, smearing his precum over her welts.

"Mmmm…"  She moaned quietly, moving against him.

He smiled.  ”You please me in all kinds of ways, Tilly, this is going to be a perfect arrangement.”

The belt still in his hand he leaned forward, letting his cock rest along the crack of her arse.  He fastened the belt around her wrists, feeding the leather back through the buckle so that it made a make-shift leash.  While she could if she wanted, he did not have to worry about her pulling free.  Bending her over again, he pulled the belt so that it went between her legs, enabling him to pull on the strap to cause her to strain into a tighter position if he wished.

"What do you want Tilly?"  Steve asked while again rubbing his cock across her arse.

"Whatever it pleases you to give me, Sir."  Matilda’s voice strained from the passion she felt.  She wanted to cry for him to fuck her, but even more, she wanted to please him in any way he wished.

"You’ve been very obedient, perhaps I should reward you with my cum to soothe the welts on your arse.  Would you like that?"  As he spoke he began to slowly stroke himself again.

From the position she was in she could move her head slightly further down and see him playing through her parted legs.  “Yes Sir, I would.”  She paused, and added in a husky whisper.  ”I love watching you touch yourself.”

"Mmm, and I love to watch you."  He said while pulling the strap of the belt back and up so that her hands were resting against her pussy.

She waited, wondering if this was permission.  Her body shook from the desire that was built in her, and the restraint that it took to obey.  He continued stroking himself; he was hard as a rock.  As he slid his hand slowly up and down his shaft he knew that he was at a point where he could let himself cum at any time.  The desire to draw things out a bit kept his control.

"Play with your clit.  Do it slowly, and don’t you dare allow yourself to cum."  His voice was deep from his need.  A desire that increased greatly as he watched her start to slowly move her shaking hands touching herself as he had instructed.

"Mmm, that’s right, you’re doing wonderfully."  He said it in a strained whisper as he began to let his last bit of control slip.  Squeezing himself a little tighter he stroked faster.  Then allowing the last mental thread that held his restraint to break he let out a deep groan and cry as he started to cum.

He placed one hand on her lower back, helping to steady himself as he came hard in a series of loud moans. His body shuddered as he shot streams of hot cum across her arse.

She whimpered and uttered several small cries; she wanted to cum so badly with him and felt as if she was going to explode from the tension that filled her body.  Disobediently she started moving her fingers across her clit faster.

His eyes were on her hands as he started to smooth his cum across the welts on her arse.  He waited for a moment and then slowly took a hold of the end of the belt that was still attached to her wrists.  Jerking back hard he pulled her hands away just as he heard her beginning the start of her orgasm, causing her body to arch uncomfortably.

Matilda cried out and moaned loudly in protest.  ”Please!”  She gasped.

"I said no!"  Steve’s voice was firm, but without anger.  "Part of your punishment will be to have none of your own pleasure at this time.  Understand?"

"Yes Sir."  The words came out in a frustrated whimper.

He released her hands and brought her up again, wrapping his arms around the front of her.

"You pleased me well.  Now get dressed, I’m going to take you out for dinner tonight."  He released her and smiled as she moved away to collect her clothes obediently.

Matilda watched him dress himself and wondered what delights dinner might bring.


	5. Chapter 5

The blaring was annoying.  This was the third time in a week J.A.R.V.I.S.’ blaring and flashing lights had interrupted her sleep.  She tried to roll over but the large form beside her was moving and blocking her way.

“Til…  Time to get up.”

“mmmfff off.”  She grabbed the corner of the blanket rolled over the other way.

“I’m serious Tilly.  Time to go.”  Steve’s voice was much more insistent and rising in not so much anger as annoyance.

“No.   _You_  need to go.   _I_  need to sleep.”

“Get up.”

The blanket was whipped away from her and she futilely tried to pull it back.  Yet Steve was far too strong for her and she ended up sprawled across Steve’s bedroom floor, naked.

“Bastard.”  She stared up at his naked imposing form with his hands on his hips.

“Now, get up.  I have got to go.  You can’t stay.  You know you can’t.”

She huffed and pulling one of the sheets around her body, she ducked out of his way, with a poke of her tongue, and headed into his bathroom with her clean clothes and wash kit under her arm.  For once she would like to wake up lazily in the bed she had fallen asleep in.  There was a conversation they needed to have, and soon.

Steve was buckling his shield straps on when she came out.  Now that she was dressed and more awake she was ready to face him.  He went to draw her into a kiss but her face like thunder made him pull short at the last moment.

“Now what?”

Matilda raised her eyebrows at him in indignation, it was now or never then.  “Now what?  Really?”

“Tell me what’s wrong, Tilly.”

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong.”  Her voice became shrill with the anger that she had been supressing for weeks now.  “You are happy to fuck me, you’re happy to have me in your bed, but the second there is even a whiff of a chance that we might actually be seen together, you act like I’m nothing.  I might submit to you in here, but I need to be more than that out there.”  She pointed to the door, and he knew she was referring to their public image.

“I didn’t know you felt like that.”  Steve approached her again, hoping to comfort her, to reassure her, but Matilda was not having any of it.

“Well now you do.”  She ducked out of his way again and made a swipe for her shoes and made it to the door without him interrupting her again.  Before she left she threw a glance over her shoulder, the look on his face was one of confusion and almost devastation at her confrontation.  Her heart melted slightly.  So in a softer tone she added.  “Good luck today.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at her, questioning, yet accepting of her words.  “Thanks.”

——-

Life in the tower did not stop the second the heroes went off on a mission.  The team of lawyers and insurance representatives were always on one phone call or another.  The catering staff were always on call, housekeeping always had something to do, and because they were busy, it meant that Matilda was busy.  She did not have time to miss Steve and she hated to dwell on her harsh, yet honest, words that she had thrown at him before he had departed.

Today was the head of housekeeping, Rachel’s birthday.  Dinner at a place just two doors down, a few drinks and they would all be back before the team finished their mission, whatever it might have been.  All was going great until the thunder hit.  The power went down, the restaurant had no choice to close, and they all ended up in the street in the pouring rain.

The only building for a half a mile in any direction with any power was the Avengers Tower, Stark’s reactor keeping it going despite the power outage to the rest of the city.  The rain poured down on them as they ran to the tower.  Matilda let out a deep sigh as she entered and assessed the damage.  Her red cotton dress was soaked and clinging to her thighs and chest.  The warm rainwater ran from her face down her neck and from her thighs down her legs.  She shook out her dark hair and ran her fingers through it messing it even more than the rain had done.  Her body shivered as she looked at her fellow party goers.  All as wet, all sporting the drowned rat look.  Someone started to laugh as they all realised how bedraggled they looked, and before they knew it they were all laughing.

Rachel was the first to come to her senses.  “So I’ve got whiskey and wine in my apartment, anyone want to carry on?”

Some agreed, some declined.  Matilda was torn.  In the end she declined, Steve could be back anytime soon, she would need to make amends with him soon.  After ringing out her dress once more, they all piled into the lift and headed up to their residential floor.  Matilda made her goodbyes and made her way to her own apartment, and as she pressed the keypad to her door, she heard a roaring clap of thunder and everything went dark.  She could hear the little shrieks from the birthday girl and her other companions down the hall as the electricity went out.  But she just chuckled and managed to slip into her rooms before the door closed automatically again, and began feeling her way into her apartment.  J.A.R.V.I.S. worked off a different generator and would be working to restore the power best he could.

Immediately as she set her bag on the desk, she felt her body freeze, she was not alone.  She could see nothing in the darkened room and all she could hear was the trickling of rain and the quickening beats of her heart but she knew he was there.  She could feel him watching her.  She could feel his eyes undressing her through the darkness until she felt completely naked.  She did not move, she could not.  Her whole body began to melt as she anticipated his move.  She grabbed the desk for support and her skin began to chill as she began breathing deeper and deeper, her breasts pressing harder and harder against the top edge of the wet cloth as she did.  She felt the draft behind her fall into a dead lull as she clutched the desk harder, the edge digging into the palms of her hand.

A shuddering gasp escaped from her mouth as he put his hand on her neck with his fingertips grazing her lower lip.  His fingerless leather gloves felt rough against her skin.  He pressed up against her back, his lips on her neck as rainwater dripped from her dress and onto her legs where it rolled down to her toes encased in heels and curled already in anticipation of what was to come.

Everything was still dark.  She could not see the bed, the desk, let alone his face.  The sounds of the rolling thunder and tricking rain grew faint and soon the only sound she could hear was that of him kissing her neck.  She could smell his subtle yet intoxicating scent, taste the sweat from his fingertips and the leather of his gloves, but most of all she could feel him.  She could feel his suit pressing against her body.  She could feel his moist breath on her neck.  She could feel his eyes telling her not to move as he put his other hand over her shaking hand that clutched the table, the fabric of his suit feeling heavy yet soft as it rubbed against her wet skin.  She would not admit to him that the suit was a turn on.  It was Steve she had fallen for, not the Captain, but seeing him fully suited up always made her melt.  As always the thought of all 240lb of this superhero pressing her against his body made her juices flow and her heart race.

She closed her eyes and did not move as she felt his hand begin running the length of her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.  His hand reached over and grabbed her waist.  He ran his fingers over her silky dress and down her leg to the base of her dress, just above her knee.  She shook as he touched the skin of her leg.  She wanted his tongue in her mouth.  She wanted his cock inside her but still she did not move.  Even though she wanted him to the point of insanity, she still did not move, he had trained her not to.

She felt his hand going up her leg under her dress once again leaving a wake of goose bumps.  His lips started to press harder against her neck as his hand neared her thighs.  He slid his other hand up her chest between her breasts and wrapped his gloved fingers loosely around her neck, pulling her closer to him.  The smell of him only intoxicated her more.  The feeling of his warm lips and tongue pressing against her neck as he kissed her set off waves of excitement that rippled through her entire body.  Her heart was pounding at a ferocious speed as his fingertips danced over her knickers.  She could feel his heart beating as fast as hers, almost synchronously and melodically with hers.  She could feel his stiff cock pressing against her lower back as she realised the lining of her knickers was now slick with her juices.  She loosened her grip on the desk and held her breath awaiting his next move.

He reached down around to the small of her back, slid his hand between her arse and the lace knickers, and ripped them off.  Before the shards of lace had a chance to hit the floor, he spun her around and pushed her down flat on the desk.  She spread her legs as he loosened his belt and the fly of his uniform.  He pulled his throbbing and tense cock out as he pulled her onto him.  She wrapped her legs around him as she felt his warm mouth kissing her.

He sucked and kissed her lips, neck, shoulders, and chest.  This was almost romantic for him, she had almost forgotten just how good it could feel.  She clamped her legs around him tighter as she felt him push his cock inside her, he bit her shoulder then arched his back.  She let out a moan, almost a whimper, as he slid into her.  He pulled himself up and grabbed her hips.  She clawed at his suit as she leaned her head back flat against the desk and moaned.  With every stroke, he slammed the desk up against the wall.  The sensation of him holding her down as he fucked her was always enough to make her cum.  The pleasure overwhelmed her to the point of delirium.

He dug his fingers into her skin and kissed her lips harder than he had before.  She ran her fingers through his hair as her body started to shake.  The sounds of their moaning, breathing, and frantically pounding heartbeats drowned out the booming thunder.  He fucked her so hard she felt her head spin.  Every stroke hit her like a dose of the most intense drug.  She could feel it from her curled toes to her throbbing to her lips that were locked with his.  He pushed harder and harder making her scream incoherently into his exploring mouth.  She was in such a state of ecstasy of this minor abandonment of their normal roles that her mind was paralysed, she could not think.  All she could do was focus on the pleasure.  He held her down harder and pulled his lips back.  She felt his sweat drip down off his chin and onto her neck as his cock pushed in deeper as he groaned and began to cum.  He thrust up, the throbbing of his cock colliding with the centre of her g-spot.  She was waiting for his command, waiting for him to tell her to resist, yet it did not come.

She could feel his warm cum inside her as he pounded harder and harder while she fell into her own orgasm as wave after wave of intense pleasure shot through her body.  Her legs twitched and her lips quivered as their orgasm peaked.  She felt the waves of pleasure begin to calm as she fell into a breathless, tranquil state.  The sound of the thunder outside was still dull as all she could hear was their breathing and still raging heartbeats.

As if on cue, the lights flickered back on, and she smiled at Steve leaning over her.  He ran his hand over her wet chest and up to her face where he wiped the little bit of smeared lipstick off her soft skin.  He ran his fingers through her still wet hair as he kissed her again softer though letting their lips linger together a bit.  She was happy to have him back in her arms.

“I love you Tilly.”

Matilda started at his words.  He had not uttered them before.  She sat up on the edge of the desk and looked him in the eyes.  “Steve…”

“Shhhh.  I do not need to hear it back.”  He held her hands tightly, and ran his fingers over her hair once more.  “I just need you to understand that this… you and I… that I’m grateful, I’m thankful, I’m overjoyed that I’ve found someone like you, here.  I have never had many people in my life to trust with something like this.  On missions, in action, sure, there are men I would trust my life with, but my heart… that has been a different matter.  To find you, and that you understand what I want, what I need to… satisfy me.  That’s what makes me love you.”

Matilda suddenly felt her eyes watering, and not from the rain.  “Steve, I think… I think I love you too.”

“I’m glad we’re finally being honest with each other.”  He pulled her into his arms and Matilda’s head found the hollow of his shoulder just above his heart.  Her favourite place to be.

“And outside?  Can we stop hiding?”  Matilda looked up at him.

“Starting right now.  That all changes.”  Steve’s face was set, he was making this commitment to her, and she was overwhelmed.

“What about the others?  What about Tony?”

“They will just have to put up with you.”  Steve kissed her lips again.  Matilda smiled then shivered.  Steve ran his hands over her shoulders.  “Oh god, you’re still wet from the rain, let’s get you out of that dress.”

“You’re just trying to see my knickers.”

“I’ve seen them, they’re over there… in pieces.”  He smiled with a wink and pointed to the useless piece of material on the floor.

She hit him with the back of her hand.  “You owe me even more knickers now.”  She jumped off the desk and shimmied the wet dress off, and Steve’s warm arms came around her again.

From the warm confines of his embrace she wiggled slightly.  “I’m feeling that you’re the one that’s a little overdressed now.”

“Now who’s being cheeky?  Get under the covers and keep warm.”

Steve swiped her bottom as she passed.  He began to unclip his straps and made to pull on the zippers and buckles that held his uniform in place.  Matilda dove under the covers before peeking her eyes out.  She watched open mouthed, grateful that he was doing this himself, she would not know where to start with the complicated fastenings.  He made a small show of pulling off the gloves with his teeth and gave her wink as he dropped the jacket to the floor.

“Steve?”

“Hmmm?”  He looked up as he pushed the trousers of his suit down over his hips, Matilda spied that his cock was starting to harden once more.

“Could you…”  Matilda blushed.  “Would you mind putting the harness back on?”

Steve cocked his head as he considered her request.  “Seriously?”

Matilda pursed her lips and nodded with enthusiasm.  “And erm, the gloves too?”

Steve rolled his eyes as he smiled before bending back down to reach for the leather articles.  “And I thought I was the twisted one.”

“Oh, no.  I think we’re tied on that one.”  She rolled up on to all fours, and whilst bearing her arse provocatively to him she looked over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip.  “Besides, they will give me something to hang on to when you fuck me into tomorrow morning.”

Steve’s cock hit the top of her cervix before the sentence was out of her mouth.  His leather glove was around her mouth before she could add more.  His other hand tangled into her wet hair and pulled her ear back level with his mouth.

“Be careful little missy.  These straps don’t have to be on me.”

Matilda groaned in pleasure at his words and knew that she was about to be fucked into the early hours of the next morning.

——-

The blaring was there again.  Matilda screwed up her face and rolled over.  This time the large figure beside her groaned too and a pair of large arms moved around her.  With a smile she snuggled into the warm chest, and there was a low growl from him as he squeezed her tighter.  She realised the blaring was not a blaring, but the communication alert.

She poked the expansive chest in front of her.  “Steve, phone call.”

Steve groaned and untangled himself reluctantly from Matilda and found the controls beside the bed.

“Yes?”  He called groggily to the thin air.

_“Steve?”_

Matilda recognised the dulcet tones of Sam Wilson as they filled the room.

Steve sat up and rolled his shoulders.  “Hey Sam.  What’s up?”

_“The Winter Soldier has been apprehended.  I have got him.  He came willingly.  Your Bucky is coming home.”_


End file.
